Love is in manyshapes
by silver-wisdom
Summary: It's a new day of school the first day and Kaoru is fine with it until a red-haired hottie comes to the picture. Now everything is going hetic especially with romance- other guys says they have feelings and Misao is in it too- she feels like she's in a lo


**LilMami1: Hey everyone! School is out and I'm excited. With all this happiness I felt I was inspired to write this fanfic! Well I hope you saw this and enjoyed it- happy summuh everyone! Start reading**.

**Warning: _Major_ Oocness and maybe a love 'triangle' perhaps. (Or a love rectangle or Octagon…lol)**

**_

* * *

I've got my folders…..I have my binders…what else am I missing? Damn it all…._**

Loose strands of hair waved in front of Kaoru's face as she curled them behind her ear. Searching through her bag to make sure she had all the contents she fingered through them. Her blue eyes glittered angrily- school had to ruin the perfect summer. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear bouncy Misao screaming her name.

"**KAORU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"** Misao screamed. Kaoru was muttering to herself as she searched for something in her bag. Misao's face already turned an exhausting pink as sweat droplets ran down her face. Kaoru was deaf….or what? Why couldn't she hear her? Misao saw an open locker door, she first thought nothing of it but then a thought popped in her mind. Misao grabbed the locker and slammed it hard.

The place shook and a deafening boom vibrated around the school. Misao rose one eyebrow wondering if she noticed and happily to her sight Kaoru blinked her eyes and snapped back to life.

"Huh?"

Misao stood impatiently before bent Kaoru waiting for her best friend to say something.

"MISAO!"

Now she was satisfied… Kaoru swiped Misao off her feet as she hugged her best friend with a goofy grin on her face. Tears pooled around Kaoru's gentle blue eyes as she hugged Misao tightly. Misao's clothes dampened with tears, matted against her cold skin.

"Thanks." Misao muttered angrily as she looked at her wet clothes. This will surely make girls talk, (imagining) "Oh Misao look at your clothes, what did you do fall in a pool or something?" She could imagine the girls going into a giggle fit as Misao burned with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Misao…" Kaoru said as she smiled apologetically, her slender fingers wiping tears off her eyes. Her body was shivering slightly from all the happiness she felt- Misao was here; her best friend in the whole wide world.

Misao was glaring at her dripping clothes with discontent. "Well anyways Kaoru school is about to start so we better get a move on."

Kaoru shook her head as they stopped at the girl's bathroom- Misao had to check her hair. As they walked out Kaoru dug her hand in her pocket as she clutched a folded paper. Opening the paper delicately Kaoru peered at the paper.

"What is it?" Misao asked as she bounced up and down trying to take a peek.

"Our schedule." Kaoru replied curtly to busy to give a longer response.

"Oh! Yeah!" Misao shouted with glee- "Let's hope we get the same classes together."

Looking through her bag Misao furiously ran her fingers through her bag to search for the small paper. Lurking behind a bulky, green binder there was a withered paper folded. As Misao snatched the paper it seemed like it was going to fall apart. The paper was wrinkled with several stains plastered on the sheet and a small thread of paper held it all together. It was probably so weak that if a butterfly sat on it it would fall apart.

"I have Mr. Brooke first." Kaoru informed Misao as she eagerly waited for Misao to respond.

"**ME TOO**!" Misao screamed.

Suddenly an ear-splitting ring busted through the school, as it echoed sorrowfully throughout the packed halls. Moans and sighs filled people's ears after.

**School had truly begun.**

* * *

Settling down Kaoru and Misao picked a seat together. Everyone curiously looked around trying to see who was going to be in their first period and seeing if there was anyone new. The class was filled with excited whispers and murmurs of eagerness.

Suddenly after two minutes crawled by a tannish man walked stiffly across the classroom. He wore a patched up brown suit with old shoes that creaked every time he took a step. He had a bushy mustache sprouting wildly under his nose with a complete unibrow. He had black, beady eyes that scanned the class quickly. He was almost bald and sniffled a lot.

He looked around and clapped his hands together showing that he was going to begin. His beady eyes flashed wickedly as he cleared his throat loudly- some people snickering silently in protest.

"**We have a new student**."

Misao and Kaoru held their breath as they looked at each other. A new student- who could it be?

* * *

"We have a new student."

The class again was filled with whispers. Mr. Brooke glared at the class disapprovingly and the class immediately fell silent.

"I want you all to be kind to him or you'll have to deal with me." Mr. Brooke croaked as his eyes again seemed to sparkled deviously. He split into a toothless grin as people shivered at the horrific sight.

"_I want you all to meet Himura_."

Kaoru's heart throbbed uncontrollably for some reason as it pumped against her chest with searing pain. Tears trickling down her creased face Kaoru held a tight fist against her pained chest trying to conceal the mysterious throbbing pain that was now bringing salty tears streaming down with no control whatsoever. Her raven blue tendrils dampening glumly with liquid that it was soaking up. Misao looked worriedly at her beloved friend.

"Kaoru…" That was all she could whisper silently- speechless at the depressive, mysterious condition her friend was right now in. Her face was already dotted with thick beads of sweat- tears brimming.

At an exact moment the searing pain vanished slowly diminishing away as tears also began to stop. Sucking in a fresh breath of air harshly Kaoru coughed.

"What happened?" Misao questioned quizzically- her faced washed with worry.

"I dunno." Kaoru muttered and gazed at Misao with wide eyes.

Kaoru was going to explain more but was cut off by the student walking in front of the  
room.

The girls fell silent, the boys thinking nothing of him.

Misao's mouth opened in amazement as Kaoru looked at her friend.

"Misao?" Kaoru asked as she placed her hand on Misao's shoulder.

"**He's hot**." Misao replied.

Mr. Brooke whispered something to Himura as Himura nodded his head.

"I'm Himura Kenshin- it's nice to meet you all. I will look forward to know all of you."

He began to look for a seat as some girls whispered for him to seat near him. He rejected them all. As he scanned through the faces his violet eyes met at Kaoru's. A drop of sweat dipped down her head as Kaoru looked down- she looked down blushing.

He walked toward Kaoru and took a seat beside her.

****

What does this guy want? He's hot but why would he ever like me? Just try to ignore him Kaoru just ignore him….though I feel his stare burning me!

* * *

Mr. Brooke began talking dully about math equation.

As minutes ticked by a scrap of paper drifted in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru curiously read the paper: **Hey, I'm Kenshin**

Kaoru's cheeks turned crimson as she wrote in a messy scrawl: **I can't talk or I'll get in trouble. Oh by the way I'm Kaoru. **

She looked at him as he gave a charming smile. She was about to give him the note when a pudgy hand interfered and a loud _hem hem.. _

Kaoru fearfully looked up and saw an angry Mr. Brooke. She gave him an innocent smile. "_Hehe…"_

"If you need to say something why don't you say it to the class?" Mr. Brooke boomed.

He snatched the note and trudged to the front of the class. "**Look I'll help you**."

Kaoru's eyes widened as her face turned red as a beet. A sweat drop dripped down her face.

**My Life is now officially over…**

He began to speak as he fluttered his eyelashes and pursed his lips putting a hand to his hip and began to imitate a girl's voice, " I can't talk or I'll get in trouble. Oh by the way my name is Kaaaaaoooruuu."

The whole class bursted laughing.

The bell then began to ring. People were whispering to each other as they bustled out the door.

Kaoru sighed as Kenshin looked at Kaoru but bit his tongue and said nothing. He frowned and then began to walk away.

"_Hey Kaoru it's ok_." Misao said sweetly as she grinned at Kaoru.

"Mrs. Kaoru can I see you?" Mr. Brooke asked.

Misao looked at Kaoru and smiled as she left the class. Kaoru gulped as she went to Mr. Brooke.

"Yes sir?"

"**Detention**."

* * *

"**WHAT**!"

"You heard me Kamaiya- D-E-T-E-N-T-I-0-N, DETENTION."

He flipped a paper with Detention on it thick and big.

Kaoru was speechless with unfurling anger.

**_Great! Now this. This is the first day of school, I see Kenshin and get nearly a heart attack, Mr. Jackass embarrasses me in front of the class, and now I get detention!_**

_Something tells me this is going to be a long day…_

_

* * *

pLz ReViEw!_

_If you like it Please review well buh bye for now! ._


End file.
